


No Second Thoughts

by solangeloandtheolympians



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloandtheolympians/pseuds/solangeloandtheolympians
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are following the Percabeth trend; now that their time at camp has come to a close, they are opting to settle down in New Rome for the time being, reminding each other where home really is.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	No Second Thoughts

Nico let out a breath, pulling up at a tall white marble building. It was beautiful in every aspect, from the perfectly lined red-tile roof to the two columned particoes gracing the doorway. To Nico, it was all a little fancy, especially considering it was only going to serve as housing.

A hand slipped into his, and Nico glanced over. Will looked positively radiant ー but then again, when did he not? ー and eyed the apartment building with fascination.

Will looked back to Nico quickly. “No second thoughts, right?”

Nico hesitated. It wasn’t that he was unsure, not as much as before, but the whole prospect of moving in with Will was a little daunting. A few years ago, Percy and Annabeth had set a trend, so to speak, kick-starting their life together in New Rome. With the camps now in better terms with one another, a considerable number of campers and couples from Camp Half-Blood had decided to follow the iconic couple’s footsteps. Even Travis and Katie Gardener had travelled to New Rome together after their time at Camp was done. Them, and many others.

And now? To be settling down with Will? 

“No second thoughts,” Nico said quietly, squeezing his hand. He meant it, of course, but it had taken him a while to come to that conclusion.

“Just overwhelmed?”

Nico let out a relieved breath. “Yeah.” After being together for a few years, he was somewhat grateful for WIll’s ability to read him, at least in situations like this. 

Will gave him a wide grin, kissing him on the cheek. “C’mon. I wanna see if this place is as beautiful on the inside.”

The wonderfully styled apartment was indeed as refined past the golden entrance doors. There were three stories, each floor being relatively small in size. The first held a warmly lit living room, complete with Roman-style rugs and plush sofas. Nico supposed that was a benefit to choosing New Rome over a mortal location. They didn’t have to worry about finding their own decor, though he knew Will would insist on adding personal touches regardless. _Especially_ posters ー if Will’s specific vinyl collections were anything to go by, there would be ABBA and Beach Boys posters on every wall within the week. 

And most of their luggage was arriving tomorrow; Will insisted that Nico shouldn’t shadow travel with any more add-ons then necessary, and Jules Albert had obediently vowed to drop off their belongings in the morning.

Will flopped himself down on the nearest couch, giving a dramatic sigh. “I could get used to this.”

Nico rolled his eyes, walking up the staircase against the back wall. The second floor held the kitchen and bathroom, as he had expected. The same white marble from the outside of the building accented the dark cabinets and counters, giving the room a complete feel. He peered into the bathroom, noticing a similar color scheme. 

Will’s strong arms wound around his waist. “That is one sexy toilet.”

Nico snorted, whacking him on the side of the head. “Dork.”

Will laughed, heading up the last flight of stairs. Nico followed close behind, a small smile on his face.

There was a door at the end of the stairs leading straight into the bedroom. The bed was big ー well, bigger than the Hades Cabin ever provided ー and wispy curtains were drawn over the large windows. There was certainly less complexity to the room, giving Will the perfect opportunity to decorate to his heart’s content.

“The bedroom,” Will murmured, waggling his eyebrows for good measure. Nico tried to school his expression, but heat rose to his cheeks regardless. Sneaking Will into the Hades cabin was already proving to be a sharp contrast to living in New Rome openly.

This was _their_ place. They were living _together._

And that bed did look awfully big…

“We should eat,” Nico said suddenly, his thoughts a swarm of nervousness. “There’s a good pizza shop in the plaza.”

“Do my ears deceive me? Is the Nico di Angelo suggesting we get food?”

Nico huffed, shouldering past him towards the stairs. “Shut up.” He could practically hear Will’s gleeful smirk follow him. 

* * *

“Oh my gods, is that a vinyl store?” Will craned his neck to get a better view. 

Nico kept tugging him along. “You don’t need anymore. You have _hundreds_.” A few others mozied about the streets, entering the Roman-themed buildings and shops. Most everyone traveled in pairs or trios, but there was the occasional solo rider.

“But what if they have-”

“I don’t care if they have a signed ABBA vinyl, Will.”

“But-”

“You’re an adult,” Nico reminded him. 

Will met his gaze firmly. “An adult who needs vinyls.”

Nico rolled his eyes as they finally arrived at the plaza, presented with the bulk of diverse stores and restaurants. Numerous fountains and statues were spread out around them. Individuals and groups migrated across the market, adding to the constant chatter in the open space. A few of them were recognizable; old acquaintances from both camps that Nico never thought he would see again. 

“This is so cool!”

Nico watched fondly as he galloped off to the nearest fountain. Will flashed him a grin before fishing a drachma out of his pocket and flicking it into the churning water. Nico watched him fondly, noting that while it was Will’s first laid-back experience in New Rome, he had observed enough of the town in the past to grow accustomed to the greatness of it all. Every awed expression on Will’s face mirrored how he had felt so many years ago when seeing New Rome for the first time.

Will bounced back to his side. “Where’s this pizza place?”

Nico tossed his head to the right. A large sign with an unreadable Latin phrase was plastered to the outside, a pizza icon painted next to it. They walked inside together, immediately noticing the change of setting.

Despite its formal Roman exterior, the shop itself was quaint and homely, sporting older wooden tables and hanging pictures of myths and wars. Behind the counter, there was a visible open pizza oven, the flames contributing to the odd orange glow in the room.

Nico found them a seat while Will ordered, laughing to himself as his boyfriend enthusiastically addressed the employee. When Will was excited, it exploded out of him uncontrollably, completely at mercy to his passion.

It was one of the things Nico loved most about him.

“Oh my gods, this pizza is so good.” Them being the only customers, their food was ready quickly, and Will wasted no time in devouring as much as he could.

Nico rolled his eyes, picking idly at his slice. “You’re only saying that because you _want_ it to be amazing.”

“Still.” Will bummed contentedly. “This is our first official date in New Rome, by the way.”

“I suppose.”

Will grinned at him. “We totally copied Percy and Annabeth.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Except they didn’t start off living together.”

Will leaned forward. “Well, we’re special.”

Nico looked away to hide his oncoming blush. 

The rest of their meal consisted of light-hearted banter and teasings, a comfortable routine to fall into. Nico was relieved that them being in New Rome hadn’t changed their relationship; they were no less Nico and Will than they had been the day before.

When the waiter stopped by, they paid for the pizza ー which Will was mostly responsible for consuming ー and exited the shop.

The streets were near empty at that point, and there was a chill in the air, the hinting of a close winter. Will started shrugging his coat off of his shoulders, but Nico shot him a look.

“Don’t you dare.”

Will gave a half-hearted pout. “I can’t do something nice for my boyfriend?”  
  


“We both know you just want to fulfill your life long dream of living in a cliché  
romance movie.”

Will linked an arm through Nico’s. “As oddly specific as that was, you are entirely correct.”

A comfortable silence settled between them, and they listened calmly to their footsteps against the empty roads, watching as little clouds of air drifted out from their mouths. It was truly a peaceful thing, them existing together, away from the chaos of Camp or quests or wars, experiencing the newfound calmness of New Rome.

“I didn’t belong in Camp Half-Blood.” Nico wasn’t one to think without speaking, but the words slipped back before he could stop them.

Will adjusted to his tone. “You’ve said that before.”

“I didn’t belong in Camp Jupiter, either. And now- I don’t belong here.” His voice grew quiet, almost speculative. “Not in New Rome.”

Will took a moment to respond. “I’m sensing a _but._ ”

“I’m going to say something really cheesy.”

“Considering I’m usually the one tossing pick-up lines, it can’t be too bad.”

Nico chewed his lip. “I’m being serious, Will.”

Will’s eyes softened. “Okay.” Their pace slowed so they barely moved, a delayed amble forward that neither of them hastened.

“I… I might not belong at any of the camps, or this wonderful, perfect place, but…” He took a deep breath. “But I do belong with you.”

Will’s response held no hesitation. “I belong with you, too.”

And yes, it wasn’t the classic exchange of _I love you_ ’s, but their words held so much more. Because Nico knew he didn’t just love Will; he wanted to be with him, every step of the way, through tragic wars and new apartments and everything he could think of. 

Because with Will… 

With Will, he finally belonged. With Will, he was home.

Nico tucked his face in his neck, breathing deep. “Any second thoughts?”

Will pressed his lips to the top of Nico’s head, his voice sending a promise into the night. “No second thoughts.”

And together, arms linked, hearts in sync, they made their way through the peaceful streets. 


End file.
